One Shot, Too Late
by kikichele
Summary: Ludwig is tired  of being controlled by Gilbert. Is all this really worth it? How will Feliciano deal with his reaction? Is it too far? How far will he go? Sorry, fail Summary.


Ludwig sighed heavilt a tear running down the side of his face as he held the gun to the poor victim's head.

"Do it. Now." His older brother ordered, "He'll never get in the way of us being together again. All that's left to do is to pull the trigger. Then we can finally be together." The smirk that took place on Gilbert's face was an evil smile only the Devil and his companions would love.

Tears rolled down the poor victim's face. They came rapidly, along with the pitiful sobs that escaped his mouth. "V-ve~ L-L-Ludwig? P-please d-don't?" He asked quietly, "Please?" He begged as the German's eyes filled with tears.

"I...I have to. It's the only way." He sighed heavily as he slowly moved the barrel of the gun from Feliciano's head to his own, frowning. "I-... I love you Feli...and I always have. I'm sorry you'll never love me that way." He shut his eyes tightly as he hesitantly pulled the trigger.

That was it. Everything was over for fell to the ground, the gun useed to remove the life from his now soulless body fell to his side. It didn't matter to him. If he couldn't have his Feli,why should he live? Or even want to?

The tears poured outof little Feliciano's eyes as he rushed tover to Ludwig's side, soon followed by Gilbert.

"L-Ludwig..." was all the Italian could manage to gasp out between the uncontrollable sobs which kept coming out of his mouth, as he stared at the body of his best friend.

Gilbert ran a finger over the entry hole of the bullet., covering his finger with blood. "Y-...You. You did this. Th-this is all your fault!" he shouted, pointing the blood-covered finger at the small Italian.

"Wh-what! B-b-but I didn't! I'd much rather hime have killed me!" He shouted back at Gilbert.

"Me, too!" Gilbert pushed Feliciano, and ran opisite him, to his bedroom in the large house.

It wasn't his fualt! Was it? He didn't pull the trigger. But, was he the reason Ludwig did pull the trigger? He couldn't even bare to think that way.

Feliciano's tears didn't stop. He bent over and kissed the dead, lifeless body's cheek sweetly. "I-I do love you that way. I-i always h-have." a tear fell onto Ludwig's arm as Feli stood up and slowly walked to his older brother's room.

"L-lovino," he sobbed, "c-can I please ask you something?"

Lovino nodded, ignoring the fact that Feliciano was once again crying. He had simply assumed he had just over-reacted over something stupid like he always did.

"I-if somebody you love dies..., I-is it okay to cry?"

Lovino had a very concerned look in place of the usual scowl plastered onto his face. "Wh-why? Wh-wh-what happened?" He hurried over to comfort his brother, hugging him lightly.

"I-it was Ludwig. G-Gilbert was trying to get him to kill me and-"

"I'm goiong to kill that stupid bastard!" He interrupted his brother, "I told you the potato would only hurt you! Where is he? Did he hust you? I told you it was useless to love him!"

"L-lovi, he died. He refused to kill-or hurt- me. He moved the gun from my head to his own an-and he...he did it. H-he pulled the trigger." The sobs came back. He began crying again. "A-and his last words were, 'I love you Feli and i'm sorry you'll never l-love me.'" he continued crying.

A suprised expressiontook place on Lovino's face. "O-oh. I-i'm sorry." He tightened his grip around Feliciano. Lovino was the only one he had told about his secret love for his best friend, though Lovi never really approved of it.

Feliciano stuffed his face into Lovino's chest, trying his best to muffle the loud sobs, but to no avail. Feli pulled away a small bit, just so Lovino could hear him talking, "Th-then, Gilbert said that this was my fault. Th-that I killed him. D-did I cause this?" He clung as hard as possible to the eldest Italian's jacket.

"N-no! You didn't pull the trigger. Therefore, you killed no one." He really couldn't stand to see poor little Feliciano like this. He didn't want him to suffer because of Ludwig's brother's jealousy! Who did that self-centered bastard really think he was!

"G-gilbert did this to you? Your sadness is his fault? Y-y'know what? I'll be right back." He pulled out of Feliciano's arms and slowlt descended down the hallway to Gilbert's room. He opened the door, letting himself in. "Gilbert, you did it. It really wasn't Feliciano's fault. If you hadn't pressured him into being with you so much, he would have never done it. If you wouldn't have made him hold my little brother at gunpoint, this would have never happened. This, my friend, was your fault." He said.

Gilbert wiped a few tears from his eyes, and before he had time to notice, a fist was being launched strait at his face. It hit his nose with a loud cracking noise. "A-ah~! LOVINO!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly. More tears filled his eyesm as his hand flew up to his nose, once again, being covered with blood, though this time, his own.

The Italian walked back to his brother, the well-known scowl once again present on his face. "F-fratello, I am s-so sorry. I went and gave that bastard what he truly deserved." He oncce again took his brother in his arms.

Almost half an hour of sobs and tears later, Feliciano felt the need to go back to the scene of the crime. Along with his brother, he slowly made his way to the living room, bound to bring back the dreaded memory of the killing. The sound of the gunshot had already been replaying over and over again in the Italian's mind. Honeslty, he didn't know how much more he could take before he would crack, somewhat like Ludwig did.

He ran his fingers slowly over the lips of the German's body. A tear escaped his eye, and fell to the ground. He didn't know how he would ever handle this. He really wished he would have told Ludwig he loved him. Before he commited suicide. If he had told him, would everything have gone differently? Would he have just dropped the gun, and would nobody have got hurt? Would they have never been in this predicament in the first place? Would they have ended up together? Married, possibly? Would they have been happily together, with not a care in the world? It didn't matter. It ws too late.

Feliciano leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against the German's. He pulled away. He looked into the beautiful blue orbs he had grown so accustomed to. The difference? Normally, when he stared into them, they were full of joy and pure life. They had always sent him into a daze. But, now, they wouldn't. He wasn't happy about getting the chance to stare into them. He felt only a few emotions flood through him. Not one described as joy. Maybe pain, grief, hurt, regret, and true pure sorrow, but absolutely no joy whatsoever. This event which used to jolt through every nerve in his body, leaving behind a burning feeling of true passion, will never again bring a smile to the little Italian's face. He wiped his eyes and slowly turned to his brother.

"Lovi, do you think he went to Heaven or Hell?" He asked sencerily, his eyes once again filling with tears.

"I-I...Honestly do not know, Feli." He was taken by suprise by the question.

"I hope my Ludwig goes to Heaven. He really was a good person. He'd never hurt anyone if he really had the choice. He didn't even deserve to die. He shouldn't be in Hell. I'd rather me go to Hell than him." He once again dried his eyes. He was so sencere, it burned a hole through Lovino to see his brother like this.

"He went to Heaven. I know it. He definitely did." Lovino finally answered his question after carefully thinking it through.

Feliciano's grip tightened. He glanced at Ludwig, noting something out of the ordinary. He place his hand on Ludwig's body's neck. The lack of his Iron Cross necklace had him concerned. Where was it? Why was it gone in the first place? Ledwig never removed it since the day he and his brother were reunited. Then it clicked into Feliciano's mind: Ludwigs brother, also known as Gilbert.

"W-would he really go that far just to show me Ludwig was his and not mine? Even as I sit here, crying over his dead body?" Feliciano exclaimed. This really was, too far. It was uncalled for, immature, and completely unessescary. He knew how Ludwig felt for his brother, and he had always felt envious of Gilbert. He always would, though he'd admit it to no one.

Lovino's phone began ringing, playing his boyfriend, Antonio's, ringtone. He stood up, walked away, and took the phone call.

Feliciano sat there, left to stare at his poor, dead beloved. "I would give really anyhing, anything at all to have you alive. To have you as my own. To be able to hug you and to feel your arms wrap awkwardly around me again. To be able to hear your beautiful, low voice, whether you would be simply comforting me whilst I cry, or be yelling at me for being too slow at training! I wouldn't care if you would be telling me how much you hated me and how much I truly always bothered you. I really wouldn't mind. As long as I would get to hear your voice, just one more time! That is all I want!" He said to the poor, dead carcass laying limp in front of him, bringing tears to his eyes once again. This really was all he wanted at the moment.

"Looking for something?" Gilbert asked from behind Feliciano. When Feliciano turned around, he noticed that around Gilbert's neck stook proudly two cross necklaces which looked exactly the same. Then he held out his hand, revealing a multi-coloured home-made bracelet. This hit Feliciano hard.

Feli gasped loudly, choking back a sob. That was the bracelet he had made and given to Ludwig for Valentine's Day two years ago. He wore it like he did his cross; it was never separated from his body. Until now. His eyes filled with more tears, "G-Gilbert! G-give it here!" He demanded as he held out his hand, worry and hurt evident in his voice.

"No. It didnd't matter to him. He didn't care about it. It had nothing to do with me. Like I said, not important." He slipped a finger under the thin string which held the beads together. With one flick of his wrist, the string was on the floor, and the beads were scattered. The maniacal laughter coming from the mans lips which filled the room was horrible. For a moment in time, Feliciano actually wished for Gilbert to go to Hell.

The tears continued to fall as Gilbert walked away, leaving Feliciano to gather the beads. He silently picked up all seven beads. Six reading, "Ludwig," and another with a heart on it. He walked over, placed them in order onto the string, and tied it around his own wrist.

Lovino walked back into the room. "F-Feli, what's the matter this time?" He seemed somewhat worried.

"Gilbert. He broke L-ludwig's bracelet." Feli frowned.

"The one you made him for Valentine's Day?" He asked, hoping for a no.

"Yeah. L-lovi, please, please, hurt hi,? please?" He asked, quietly.

"It'd be my damn pleasure to conflict pain onto any bastard who ever hurts you." He kissed Feliciano's forehead sweetly and walked, once again, to Gilbert's room. "Gilbert. You went too far this time." He stepped into the room at the same time a fest flew at his face, busting his nose, making the blood flow. "You-You-...You damn bastard!" His fist flew at Gilbert's stomache, though Gilbert somehow dodged it perfectly, leaving him without a scratch, though not for long.

Then, Lovino took another punch. This one hit him hard, knocking him onto the floor, cold. Everyone thought Lovino was just as weak as his brother, but they were incorrect. He was kind of weak, but if you messed with his brother, he would hurt you. He made sure of this. His brother was the only friend he had, other than his Antonio.

He smirked and made his way back to Feliciano, finding him, sitting on the floor, crying over Ludwig's body. He sighed heavily as he held out a hand to help Feliciano up.

Feli hesitantly took the hand. He stood up, and walked back to his room. The thing was, he and Ludwig had always shared a room. One glance at the bed had the tears once again running. He and Ludwig always used to sleep together. It hurt Feliciano that they would never get to do that again.

When they had slept together, Feliciano had always ended up somewhere throughout the night, cuddling with Ludwig, scooting closer, trying to get warmer. He couldn't count the times he would wake up and be in Ludwig's arme, thinking nothing of it.

He sat on the edge of the bed as he opened Ludwig's nightstand. Inside, they found some magezines, schedules, and a notebook, labeles, "Ludwig Weillschmidt's Journal. Not Diary."

Feliciano gesitantly turned to a random page in the journal. He smiled to see the date of February 14th, two years ago. He began to read.

"Dear journal, "it read, "It's Valentine's Day. My plan to try to show my love for Feliciano? Failed. He just doesn't see it. I gave him a dozen roses: hint number one. Next, he recieved some chocolates in a heart-shaped box: hint two. I even took him to Olive Garden, his favourite Italian resteraunt: hint number three. Then, I even said, "I love you Feliciano. So much," when he gave me the bracelet he made for me(which was very cute, by the way). He just smiled, then said, "AWWW~ I love you, too, mia amore.~" Too bad. I don't nessescarily know what, "mia amore" means. I don't know much Italian. Though, I'm almost positive it translates to, "My friend." Sigh. Oh well. Maybe next year. However, on the bright side, the bracelet he made me is excelent. It has my name on it, then a heart. I wonder if the heart might possibly mean something? Hmph. I seriously doubt it. I mean, he doesn't even act like he loves me. Does he? Hmm...Let's look at the signs: 1. He hugs me frequently. 2. He always tells me he loves me. 3. He prefers to sleep with me, rather his brother. 4. The other night, I woke up, him naked(as usual, for he sleeps clothless, but I don't really mind, y'know.), snuggling and cuddling very close to me, his face burried into my chest. 5. Also, he was humming lightly, and saying my name in his sleep. 6. alot more signs. But, y'know, there could be a simple explanation for each of these, though I suppose I should stay optomistic. Gott, I really hope he does love me. That would truly be the best thing , also, East stopped by today. If there was any chance for me to tell Feliciano how much I truly love him, adn how much he matters, it was all out the window. East still won't pressuring me to be with him, that way. I suppose I should just give in, I mean, Feli doesn't love me. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Well, for now, Guten Nacht. Liebe, Ludwig."

Feliciano sighed. How could he not have known? He sat the book on the table, and lay down in the bed, on Ludwig's designated side.

-  
Chapter one: finnished! WOO! well, sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors. It's not very good, i know. sorry. It's my first fanfic. Oh well. Hetalia copywrite Himaruya Hidekaz. I do not own it, for if I did, it would be all yaoi.

Love, Kire Weillschmidt. 


End file.
